


Cukier i Dym

by theKasiaLin



Series: Śmierć Kawalera [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cake, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, udawane zaręczyny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy Jason pokazał się w jego mieszkaniu, żeby zabrać go na targi ślubne Tim pomyślał, że tego dnia nie przydarzy mu się już nic dziwniejszego.<br/>A jednak, dziwniejsze jest to, że zakochał się w Jasonie… ale tylko odrobinkę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cukier i Dym

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar and Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979496) by [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird). 



> Musiałam to przetłumaczyć, po prostu musiałam. I nie zamierzam na tym skończyć... ;)  
> Tłumaczenie za zgodą   
> Betowała niezastąpiona missMHO

Timowi udało się zasnąć po raz pierwszy od kilku dni.Brak snu zawdzięczał szukaniu po nocach jakiś całkowicie durnowatych informacji dla Bruce'a. Ale mężczyzna _poprosił_ o pomoc, więc musiało to być coś ważnego.

A przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Pod górą kocyków było mu ciepło i mógłby tak przespać pół dnia. Z tego błogiego stanu wyrwało go jednak nagłe pukanie do drzwi. Próbował je zignorować, ale natręt znów zaczął się dobijać. Tim otworzył oczy i utkwił zmęczone spojrzenie w ścianie na przeciwko. Wyplątał się spod koca, zwlekł się z łóżka i poczłapał przez swoje mieszkanie (całkiem wygodna kryjówka na czas, który spędzał w Gotham, a kiedy nie chciało mu się siedzieć w posiadłości Wayne’ów).

Nadal tylko w bokserkach i dużo za dużym T-shircie,przekręcił zamek w drzwiach i szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi na oścież. W progu stał uśmiechnięty…

\- _Jason_?

\- Dzień dobry księżniczko!

Tim zmarszczył brwi, oczy same mu się zamykały.

\- Jason? O co do cholery chodzi? Wszystko w porządku? – Jason Todd pojawiający się na jego progu był czymś niemożliwym… i _kiedy w ogóle Jason wrócił do Gotham?_

Czy Bruce o tym wiedział? O matko, z tego mogła zrobić się prawdziwa katastrofa.

\- Wszystko super – odpowiedział Jason, wpuszczając się do mieszkania Tima, który zamknął za nim drzwi. – A przynajmniej tak myślę. U Dicka zawsze wszystko jest super. Jego tyłek na pewno.

Tim przewrócił oczami.

\- Powiedz mi proszę, że nie obudziłeś mnie tylko po to, żeby pogadać o tyłku Dicka.

\- Nie nie, w tym celu bym po prostu zadzwonił – Jason rozglądał się po mieszkaniu. – Dawno mnie chyba tu nie było? Zmieniałeś coś? Wydaje się być jaśniej. Odchodzisz od jaskiniowego wystroju?

\- _Jason_.

\- W porządku, przepraszam. Wstałeś lewa nogą? – odwrócił się i położył dłonie na biodrach, a Tim zdał sobie sprawę, że Jason zdecydowanie nie był ubrany w swój strój Red Hooda. Miał na sobie całkowicie inną skórzaną kurtkę, jeansy które nie miały prawa przylegać w ten sposób do jego nóg, _i dlaczego w ogóle zwrócił na to uwagę_ , przyjemnie jasny łososiowy t-shirt z dekoltem w kształcie litery v.

O boże, on wyglądał _normalnie_.

\- Dopiero się położyłem – przyznał Tim, przeczesując ręką włosy. I tak miał już na głowie siano.

Jason uniósł brew.

\- To przesada nawet jak na ciebie, Timbo. Ale trudno. Zrób sobie kawę, wskocz pod prysznic i wybierz coś ładnego do ubrania. Wychodzimy.

\- Co _niby_ robimy?

\- Wychodzimy – Jason podszedł do niego i objął go jednym ramieniem, przyciskając do siebie. – Około godzinę drogi za miastem są targi ślubne i zdobyłem nam bilety na dzień degustacji przepysznych ciast. I nie martw się, jeśli będziemy ostrożni, nikt nie powinien rozpoznać w tobie dzieciaka Wayne’a.

Tim zbladł, jego oczy w końcu otworzyły się w pełni, gdy spojrzał na Jasona. _Targi ślubne_?

\- Jason, takie imprezy są dla par.

Jason uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.

\- A, tak, Mały haczyk… Ale posłuchaj mnie, warto. Naprawdę. Musimy tyko przez jeden dzień udawać, że jesteśmy, no wiesz, zaręczeni.

Tim spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. On _nie mógł_ mówić poważnie.

*

Jak się okazało, Jason mówił poważnie. Bardzo, bardzo poważnie.

Tim nawet nie był pewien, co miał sobie myśleć, gdy siedział _w swoim własnym aucie_ po stronie pasażera, podczas gdy Jason zasuwał po autostradzie z prędkością wyścigówki. Tim ściskał obiema rękami kubek z kawą, którego zakup udało mu się wymusić na Jasonie. Skoro pozbawił go już snu, był mu winien przynajmniej dawkę kofeiny.

\- Wiesz, że jak nas zatrzymają za przekroczenie prędkości i zaaresztują cię za stawianie oporu, to i tak nie dotrzemy tam na czas – zauważył Tim, stwierdzając, że właściwie to powinien martwić się trochę bardziej. Lubił ten samochód, nawet bardzo. Jeśli Jason by go skasował, to Tim skopałby mu tyłek.

Zakładając, że nie skończyliby martwi.

Ale w takim wypadku, skopałby jego tyłek w zaświatach

\- Od razu zakładasz, że stawiałbym opór i wpakował nas w kłopoty – powiedział Jason. A jednak Tim zauważył, że trochę zwolnił. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zasłaniały oczy Jasona, ale Tim poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. – No dalej, uśmiechnij się. Tak ślicznie, jak wiem, że potrafisz. Musimy przecież być dzisiaj parą.

Tim fuknął z rozdrażnieniem i wziął spory łyk kawy. Nie był na to gotowy… Jakim cudem dał się w ogóle na to _namówić_.

\- Myślałem o jakiejś romantycznej historyjce dla nas. Spotkaliśmy się w jakimś dużym mieście. Zauważyłem cię, jak kupowałeś kawę i już nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie wzroku. Zacząłem codziennie bywać w tej samej kawiarni przez dwa tygodnie, żeby móc chociaż na ciebie popatrzeć. A pewnego dnia się nie pojawiasz i zdenerwowany chciałem wyjść… i wpadłem na ciebie w drzwiach.

\- W życiu nie słyszałem od ciebie bardziej sentymentalnej bzdury – odparł Tim, patrząc się na Jasona. – To brzmi jak coś, co powiedziałby _Dick_.

\- Wiesz, _jesteśmy_ całkiem podobni, on i ja. Tylko, że ja przyznaje się do swojej okropnej osobowości, a on udaje dobrą wróżkę – Tim prychnął. Okej, może Jason miał trochę racji. – Ale ja jeszcze nie skończyłem. Tego dnia przyszedłeś do kawiarni później  bo widziałeś _mnie_ codziennie i zastanawiałeś się, czy może czekałem na ciebie… bo nie mogłeś przejść do porządku dziennego nad tym, jak _niesamowicie przystojny_ jestem. Kupiłem nam obu kawę, ty zapomniałeś o swoim spotkaniu, a reszta jest już _historią_.

Tim przewrócił oczami i wziął kolejny łyk kawy.

\- Albo moglibyśmy powiedzieć wszystkim, że to była nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia. Próbowałeś mnie zabić kilka razy zanim stwierdziłeś, że jestem całkiem w porządku, bo z tobą wytrzymywałem. Znacznie bliżej prawdy.

Tym razem Jason odwrócił się na chwilę, żeby rzucić mu spojrzenie zza okularów, zanim wrócił do obserwowania drogi.

\- Jesteś okropny, Timbo.

\- Jestem _realistą_ – wytknął mu Tim. – I, _realistycznie_ , to jest beznadziejny pomysł.

\- Dzięki któremu zdobędziemy ciasto – przypomniał mu Jason. Tim tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Mogłem nam kupić to cholerne ciasto, Jay. I potem wrócić do łóżka.

Jason wzruszył ramionami i przyznał:

\- Może stwierdziłem, że dla odmiany warto byłoby się wyrwać z domu.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że Tim zamilkł. Przygryzł plastikową pokrywkę kubka zanim wziął kolejny łyk… Ciekawe, prawdę mówiąc, kiedy ostatnio Jason miał okazję się _wyrwać_. Pewnie minęło już trochę czasu. I zdecydowanie nie był wtedy z Timem.

W porządku, jeśli próbował wyciągnąć rękę i nawiązać więź… Tim stwierdził, że był mu winny przynajmniej tyle. Chociaż mógł pomyśleć o setce innych rzeczy, które byłyby lepszym pomysłem

*

A właściwie to o _tysiącu_.

Tim powinien był się z tego wymigać w momencie, gdy zaparkowali. Powinien był powiedzieć Jasonowi “nie” gdy podchodzili do rejestracji – Pan Todd i pan _wkrótce-Todd_. Tim był pewien, że to koszmar.

Gdy znaleźli się wewnątrz budynku, Jason objął Tima ręką w pasie i przyciągnął go do siebie, trzymając blisko. Uniósł okulary i… o matko, _czy on się uśmiechał_?

Tim zrozumiał, że istotnie tak było. I to nie był żaden sarkastyczny uśmieszek czy suszenie zębów. To był delikatny uśmiech, który sprawiał, że Jason wyglądał młodziej. I, okej, może to wykreśliło kilka pozycji z listy _lepszych-niż-to pomysłów_. Ale tylko kilka.

Przynajmniej Jason dotrzymał słowa, co do ciast. Tim sądził, że odwiedzą kilka stoisk, pouśmiechają się, powiedzą dzień dobry, wezmą próbki… i wyjdą.

Więc jakim cudem stał przy jednym ze stoisk, słuchając śmiechu Jasona, gdy stojąca obok para opowiadała im o swoich planach weselnych - nie miał pojęcia. Ale te ciasta były tak dobre i przynajmniej nie musiał angażować się w tę rozmowę.

\- A co z wami? – zapytała kobieta, wtulając się w narzeczonego. – Ustaliliście już datę?

\- Myśleliśmy o lecie – odpowiedział Jason. Tim mógł się tylko ucieszyć, że udało mu się nie upuścić przypadkiem talerzyka. – Może w czerwcu, zanim zrobi się zbyt gorąco.

\- Czerwiec jest idealny! – oznajmiła kobieta. Jason uśmiechnął się szerzej. Dlaczego on wydawał się tak mocno w to _angażować_. – My myśleliśmy o wiośnie, żeby latem pojechać na miesiąc miodowy.

\- Całkiem zrozumiałe. My chcemy wylecieć krótko po ślubie – Jason zerknął na Tima i jego zniewalający uśmiech wziął go z zaskoczenia. Tim nagle poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, waląc mu w piersi. – Spędzić tydzień w Rzymie.

Druga para zgodziła się z nimi entuzjastycznie. Tim zmusił się do odłożenia widelczyka i uśmiechnięcia się. I to było dziwnie przyjemne, móc uśmiechnąć się tak swobodnie. Mógłby przysiąc, że uśmiech Jasona jeszcze się rozszerzył. I wtedy Jason przyciągnął go ramieniem jeszcze bliżej do siebie i pocałował go w czoło, sprawiając, że Tim ścisnął w rękach talerzyk jeszcze mocniej.

\- Nie możemy się już doczekać – dodał Jason, a Tim, gryząc się w język, kiwnął głową. Przez chwilę, w objęciach Jasona, gdy tak się uśmiechał, to wszystko wydawało się naprawdę przekonujące… może nawet dla niego.

*

Tim stracił rachubę ile różnych rodzajów ciast już spróbowali. Mógł przysiąc, że za każdym rogiem, w każdym pomieszczeniu, na każdym piętrze było stanowisko innej cukierni. Jason obiecał mu ciasto, więc Tim miał zamiar wykorzystać to na maksa.

W tym momencie trzymał w rękach małą, różową babeczkę o smaku truskawkowym z cudnym, białym kremem i jadalną perłą na szczycie. Zatrzymał się żeby jej skosztować, uśmiechnął się przeżuwając kęs i przełknął.

\- Jak na razie to moja ulubiona – przyznał. – Myślisz, że moglibyśmy dostać jeszcze jedną próbkę. Mógłbym zjeść z dziesięć takich.

Tim spojrzał w górę i zauważył, że Jason … przypatruje się mu. Zmarszczył brwi zmieniając pozycję.

\- No co?

Jason przysunął się do niego i obrócił, żeby stanąć dokładnie naprzeciwko. Wyciągnął rękę, złapał Tima za podbródek, delikatnie przechylając jego głowę i pochylił się. Tim poczuł koniuszek języka Jasona zlizujący odrobinę kremu z kącika jego ust, zanim Jason odsunął się, uśmiechając. Tim nagle znów złapał oddech. Próbował zmusić się do ruchu, _do cholery_ , do powiedzenia czegokolwiek, żeby tylko nie gapić się na tego przystojnego idiotę jak…

Chwila moment, _przystojnego_ …

Jason poruszył się, wyjął resztę babeczki z rąk Tima i wsadził ją sobie do ust. Tim poczuł, jak kręci mu się w głowie i prawie złapał się kurtki Jasona, próbując zachować równowagę.

\- Faktycznie dobra – zgodził się Jason. Tim tylko skinął głową, oniemiały. Nie mógł zmusić komórek w swoim mózgu do działania. Jason uśmiechnął się ponownie, złapał go za rękę i poprowadził w głąb hali.

Tim mógł przysiąc, że czuł dreszcze w miejscu gdzie ich dłonie się stykały.

*

Kiedy w końcu zgodzili się zebrać - przede wszystkim dlatego, że Tim zrozumiał, że jeśli zje jeszcze choć kawałek ciasta, to istniała spora szansa, że wszystko zwróci - było już dobrze po południu. Tim nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że spędzili razem cały pieprzony dzień.

Jason przetrząsnął kurtkę w poszukiwaniu papierosów, zatrzymując się, żeby zapalić jednego, gdy Tim zmierzał w stronę auta. Jason przyspieszył kroku, doganiając Tima i zaciągając się papierosem. Jason nie odezwał się ani słowem odkąd opuścili budynek, żegnając się z ludźmi przy wyjściu nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie. Tim zastanawiał się, czy ta maska, którą Jason przywdział na czas targów, zaczęła się rozpadać. Te wszystkie urocze uśmiechy, swobodne rozmowy, które zdawały się przychodzić mu naturalnie, jak gdyby odgrywał sceny ze snu.

Zatrzymali się przy aucie, Jason oparł się o bagażnik, odchylając głowę, gdy wypuszczał dym z płuc.

\- Nie martw się, nie zamierzam palić w twoim ślicznym autku, Zamienniku.

Tim tylko skinął głową. Wiedział, że ta ksywka miała być czymś miłym, w pewien sposób, sposób który tylko ich dwójka rozumiała. Ale brzmiała tak inaczej od tego Jasona, który towarzyszył mu kilka minut wcześniej…

I może Tim dał się pod koniec zbyt mocno ponieść wyobraźni. Kiedy ktoś pytał ich o plany na miesiąc miodowy i Tim angażował się w opowiadanie o tygodniu w Rzymie, a Jason obejmował go mocniej, całował go w głowę i chichotał z uczuciem, a Tim osuwał się, tylko odrobinę, w te objęcia, szukając w nim wsparcia.

Przełknął głośno, obserwując jak Jason zaciąga się po raz ostatni, rzuca papierosa na ziemię i zadeptuje go butem. Wypuścił dym z płuc cienką smugą, a Tim patrzył… przez zdawałoby się wieki. Oczy Jasona były szare jak stal, i tak samo twarde. Chociaż przysiągłby, że widział w nich przebłyski zieleni. Może był to wpływ Lazarus Pit, ale nie dbał o to. Z białym pasemkiem we włosach, delikatnym zarostem..

Czy on naprawdę zawsze był tak _przystojny_?

Jason uniósł brew, spoglądając na Tima, zanim ominął go spojrzeniem.

\- Chodź no tu, Timmy – powiedział nagle, wyciągając rękę. Tim zrobił krok do przodu, chwytając jego dłoń, nie widział powodu, żeby tego nie zrobić…

I wtedy nagle Jason przyciągnął go do siebie, aż Tim naparł na niego całym ciałem. Tim poczuł obejmujące go ramię i dłoń na swoim biodrze. Jason pochylił się i przywarł swoimi ustami do jego warg. Oczy Tima rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy poczuł ciepłe usta, całujące go niemal zbyt delikatnie, jak na Jasona. Jednak już po chwili złapał dłońmi przód koszulki Todda, zamykając oczy i odwzajemniając pocałunek, mocno, i poczuł uśmiech formujący się na ustach Jasona.

I kiedy poczuł język Jasona delikatnie obrysowujący zarys jego dolnej wargi _być może_ Tim pozwolił sobie na ciche westchnięcie, otworzył na chwilę usta i poczuł smak cukru i dymu papierosowego. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, a wszystko o czym mógł myśleć to _Jason, Jason, Jason_ , ciepło jego ciała tuż przy nim, _bicie_ serca pod jego dłonią, i to _jak dobrze_ smakowała mieszanina smaków w jego ustach.

I kiedy Jason odsunął się, Tim przez chwilę podążył za nim, nie chcąc by ten pocałunek się skończył. Wydał z siebie cichy dźwięk, otwierając oczy i zauważył, że Jason wpatruje się w jakiś punkt za nim.

\- Okej, już jesteśmy kryci – Tim zamrugał, próbując się znowu skupić. _Co?_ – Odstawiłeś całkiem przekonującą scenkę, Zamienniku – Jason spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się leniwie. – Nie byłem pewien, czy też rozpoznałeś tę parę. Nie chcielibyśmy przecież spalić naszej przykrywki, mimo że już wychodziliśmy.

\- Um.. Ta… Pewnie – wymamrotał Tim, odsuwając się wyswobodzony z objęć Jasona. Patrzył, jak Todd odpycha się od bagażnika i rusza w kierunku drzwi od strony kierowcy. Tim uniósł rękę i dotknął swoich warg. Oczywiście, tylko o to chodziło.

Przecież Jason nie chciał pocałować Tima, musiał być jakiś powód. I Tim próbował przekonać się, że wiedział o tym od początku, dlatego tak chętnie się w to włączył. Po prostu ufał ocenie sytuacji Jasona.

_Jasne._

*

\- Daj spokój, nie było tak źle – powiedział Jason, udając się z Timem do jego mieszkania. Tim otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, a Jason podążył i zamknął za nimi drzwi. Wewnątrz zrobił już jednak tylko kilka kroków.

\- Chyba nie. Ale już do końca życia nie chcę nawet widzieć ciasta – Jason prychnął. Tim odwrócił się i zobaczył, że mężczyzna nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Czy umm… Czy chcesz wejść na chwilę? Wypić kawę?

\- Nie, dzięki – odpowiedział Jason, wyciągając z kieszeni klucze od auta. Rzucił je Timowi, który złapał je w powietrzu i od razu zaczął się nimi bawić. – Zabrałem ci już chyba wystarczająco dużo czasu. Wyśpij się albo coś.

\- To naprawdę żaden problem – powiedział Tim stwierdzając, że nie chce, aby Jason wyszedł. W odpowiedzi otrzymał jednak wzruszenie ramionami. Tim westchnął, rzucając klucze na wyspę kuchenną oddzielającą aneks od reszty pomieszczenia, zanim podszedł z powrotem do Jasona.

\- Dzięki, że się ze mną zabrałeś – powiedział Jason, wyciągając rękę i przyciągając Tima do siebie. Trzymał go w mocnym uścisku i mierzwił mu włosy. Tim próbował wykręcić się z jego uścisku, łapiąc go za odziane w skórę ramię i ściskając je. – Właściwie to może jesteś najfaniejszym batbratem. Nie mów tego Złotemu Chłopcu.

\- Będę milczeć jak grób – zaśmiał się Tim. Jason wypuścił go z uścisku. Drake wyprostował się i spróbował ogarnąć włosy, zanim wyrwało mu się: - Tak w ogóle, dobrze wyglądasz w tej koszulce. Kolor ci pasuje.

Jason spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Ależ ty jesteś kochany, Timbo. Będę pamiętał, żeby ją założyć, kiedy następnym razem będziemy zaręczeni.

Tim prychnął.

\- Następnym razem nie zapomnij o pierścionku.

Jason mrugnął.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz, maleńka.

Tim poczuł, jak ściska go w gardle i potrzebował całej swojej siły żeby nie zachwiać się, gdy Jason odwrócił się i wyszedł. Gdy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, Tim zrobił krok w tył, obrócił się w miejscu i ruszył w kierunku salonu. Opadł na kanapę, odchylając głowę i zamykając oczy.

Kompletnie _nie tego_ spodziewał się po tym dniu. Właściwie nie był całkiem pewien, co się stało i część niego była przekonana, że właściwie to cały ten czas spał smacznie w swoim łóżku i cała ta sytuacja z Jasonem się mu przyśniła.

Westchnął i dotknął palcami dolnej wargi. Minęła ponad godzina, a on nadal czuł smak ust Jasona. Chciał wtrącić, że Jason powinien _myć swoje cholerne zęby_ , ale…

Właściwie, to mu to nie przeszkadzało. Tak samo jak spędzanie czasu z Jasonem, ręka Jasona wokół jego talii, każdy jego zauważony uśmiech i _jego śmiech_.

Tim oblizał usta, marząc, żeby Jason został. Pewnie, był zmęczony, ale nie spędzali czasu we dwójkę już od dawna i miło było sprawić, żeby uśmiechnął się znowu, gdy byli tylko we dwoje. A potem nazwał go _maleńką_ – nawet jeśli był to żart, to sprawił, że Timowi serce podskoczyło do gardła.

Przeciągnął rękoma po twarzy i jęknął. Zdecydowanie nie zakochiwał się w Jasonie Toddzie. Nie ma mowy. Nie w tym dupku z diabelskim uśmiechem, _tymi oczami_ i tymi dłońmi, które tak dobrze pasowały do jego ciała…

Cholera. _Cholera, cholera, cholera_.

Okej, może _trochę_ lubił Jasona. Ale tylko trochę. I przecież to nie było tak, że Tim nie mógł poradzić sobie z zauroczeniem. Przejdzie mu, prawdopodobnie, do czasu kiedy następny raz zobaczą się z Jasonem…

Przecież nie zrobi nic tak głupiego jak czekanie do jutra, żeby wysłać mu SMSa i zaprosić na kawę. Wcale nie miał nadziei, że Jason zostanie w Gotham i będzie chciał spędzić z kimś czas. Wcale nie chciał sprawdzić, czy Jason uśmiechnie się znów do niego w ten sam sposób, jak robił to gdy _udawał_ , że jest w nim zakochany.

Prawda?

… _Kurwa_.


End file.
